


无题

by pulp123



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulp123/pseuds/pulp123
Summary: 代发





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 算不上sk的sk+不太mn的mn，实际上是sk和mn前提下，卡卡和13糟糕互摸  
> 预警：被路人下药的卡，有k和n性意味的互动，被m和s抓到现场犯案的n。不知道会不会搞完！  
> 虽然今天是卡生日但完全不是生日贺文x  
> 二次预警：如果提前道歉有用吗……只是借名字写车，非常非常抱歉在这里内少被语言侮辱了，请千万千万千万不要带入本人，非常对不起内少……这个设定太糟糕了，比当初设想的糟糕很多很多……

今天是卡卡生日。正好赶上早场的比赛，主场赢了对手后大家就准备收拾东西去酒吧庆祝。马尔蒂尼知道自己去参加party的话小朋友们大约不能尽兴，就拉着舍甫琴科一起去城里的裁缝店取之前做的衬衫，顺便在小酒馆里喝一杯，再给内斯塔带两盒点心和手工巧克力回来。

哎呀哎呀，保罗已经完全是中年男人的画风了。安德烈调侃他，金发的前锋拍着队长的肩膀，眼神的余光却没离开过自己的小男朋友。卡卡已经完全融入了米兰，洗了澡正在往身上套干净衣服，同时还在和加图索闲聊些什么。  
舍甫琴科走过去，手覆盖上年轻人正在系皮带的手背，就着帮卡卡把皮带扣扣好，顺手揩了一把衣服底下光裸的腰。然后非常自然地从旁边的柜子里取出男友的框架眼镜，轻轻帮对方戴上。  
“一会可以多吃点，等晚上我回来了，我们再一起消耗掉。”  
卡卡明明比他高些，却大气都不敢喘地等着他动作完，舍甫琴科说话的功夫脸就开始变粉。  
“你什么意思？”  
“你知道我什么意思，cherry boy。”  
“喂！我不再是——”  
卡卡被舍甫琴科随便几句话就撩起来，乌克兰人却不让他再多说，稍微垫起脚啄了一下卡卡的嘴唇，飞快地眨了一下右眼，就笑着离开了。

 

“捉弄后辈很有趣？我之前没看出你这么幼稚。”马尔蒂尼摇着头走在前面。舍甫琴科戴上墨镜，只有翘起的嘴角表示他现在心情不错。  
“我是和您学的，而且不是后辈是恋人。”一句话噎得马尔蒂尼没了声音。

 

酒吧的一片区域被米兰球员们占据，吃过东西，和大家碰过几次杯后，卡卡戴着纸做的生日王冠坐在吧台边要了带气矿泉水。  
酒保推给他一杯加了冰和柠檬片、薄荷叶的气泡水，没过一会又推过来一小杯看不出是什么的调制酒。他喝了半杯后觉得太烈，就没再碰那杯不知道谁请的酒，可没过多久身上不知怎么就开始发热。

内斯塔这时候端着一份巧克力软心蛋糕和冰淇淋坐了过来跟他抱怨这边供应的甜点种类不够多，卡卡实在难受得不行，就凑过去靠在内斯塔身上，头埋在年长男人的颈窝里。  
“我好像喝多了，现在很难受。桑德罗，我想回去休息。”  
“呃，好？不过你究竟喝了多少啊我的Ricky？才二十出头，现在的年轻人，啧啧。”  
内斯塔用手碰了碰他的额头，然后看看一旁的酒保：“他喝了很多？”  
“就这一杯，再就是水和饮料。”  
内斯塔拿起卡卡喝过的杯子闻了闻，尝了一口，没喝出味儿来，就问酒保：“这什么酒？”  
“那边的客人请的——”  
酒保还没说完，卡卡就蹭着内斯塔脖子，呼出的气体热得像能把人烫伤：“桑德罗，我好难受啊，安德烈回来了吗……”  
你的安德烈进城去了不会过来啊，这孩子看来是真的迷糊了。

此时年轻的巴西人整个人都贴过来，抱着内斯塔肩膀挂在他身上，全身骨头都仿佛软下来，没有支撑身体的力气，软软地在他耳边呻吟。罗马人早年不是没混过声色场所，他心里已经有了最糟糕的推断。本来觉得不用包场也无所谓，只是赛后和大家出来放松放松，真是没想到龌龊的人无处不在。

“RIcky，醒醒，再撑一会，我带你回去了。”  
内斯塔虽然看着瘦，但毕竟是能单手抗起队内大部分人的力量条有bug的选手。他轻松架起卡卡的肩膀，跟加图索皮尔洛他们打了个招呼就往出口走。  
中途被两个男人“好意”拦住了，询问他需不需要帮忙，看起来有点像刚才酒保指认的“请卡卡喝酒的人”。  
自然是拦不住的。内斯塔没花几秒就解决了他们，说几句狠话的事，甚至没动手。后边的安布罗西尼和加图索见状也走过来，他们会让这两个阴险的家伙记住教训。内斯塔把卡卡放进车后座，不知是该庆幸还是忧虑舍甫琴科今天没和他们一起来。要是那男人在的话，这事绝不可能就这么完了，指不定酒吧里就能跟人家干起架来，闹得厉害了估计还要动用贝卢斯科尼的势力把事情压下去。

 

马尔蒂尼在市中心那家有些名气但人并不多的巧克力店里选了最大的纸盒，食指点着下巴游走在玻璃橱窗前用心挑选着，柜台后的店员耐心接待这位老主顾，用一块块不同口味的手工巧克力将纸盒里的空缺慢慢填满。  
舍甫琴科要了一小杯热巧克力，边喝边看旁边冷柜里的蛋糕。等马尔蒂尼选好了一盒子巧克力，他也要了款最小的蛋糕请店员打包起来。  
“不准一次性都吃光哦，我觉得你最近胖了，别把我们Ricky也喂肥。”  
“吃不完的话就给桑德罗，他肯定不会拒绝。”  
马尔蒂尼再一次无言摊手。

 

“安德烈……桑德罗……啊啊……”内斯塔的后座上躺着的Ricky开始乱叫名字，呼吸急促，声音断断续续，掺杂着一听就知道不妙的、压抑的呻吟。停车等红灯的时候内斯塔忍不住从后视镜看过去，男孩在后座上蜷缩着，双手挡在腿间，膝盖内侧缓慢摩擦在一起，像是极力忍耐着什么。  
“咳咳，Ricky，再忍忍，很快就回去了。”他给舍甫琴科打了电话，那男人的手机却无法接通。  
该死，这种事情难道要我帮着处理吗？  
（虽然自己确实愿意代劳，但是安德烈舍甫琴科……）

“Sandro……我好渴，好热……呼……”卡卡难受得话也说不清，脸埋在后座里。内斯塔把车停在宿舍门口，拉开门把卡卡拽出来的时候，年轻人露在短裤外的腿上已经出了一层汗，上衣也被汗水浸得发潮，整个人都热得像是在低烧。内斯塔抓上他的小腿，仅仅是触碰就让对方抖了一下。  
“还能走吗？”  
看来是不行了。  
费力把人从后座里弄出来，扛在肩上回了队长的房间——内斯塔觉得接下来发生的事最好不要被皮尔洛看到比较安全。  
卡卡在他肩膀上轻轻呻吟，年轻人的心跳和呼吸节奏快得令人心慌，而这种扛人的姿势让内斯塔也清楚地感受到卡卡究竟出了什么问题——男孩的下体硬邦邦地抵在他身前，而除此之外的其他部分都软得一塌糊涂。  
真够下作的，对人用这种药。那两个家伙真该庆幸当时舍甫琴科不在。  
说起舍甫琴科，这男人怎么还不接电话？！

内斯塔又拨了一遍号码，确认无法接通之后转而看向床上的年轻人。运动员的身体本来就敏感，卡卡这么年轻，除了十几岁那场手术之外几乎就没用过别的药品，现在被人下了这种药，反应起来更是加倍强烈。  
尽管那两个下药的人说不伤身体，只要……就能缓解，但是现在应该在的人不在啊！

“桑德罗……安德烈呢……我、我需要他在——啊啊啊啊——不行……我不行……”发热的身体在床上辗转，手指用最后的力气攥着床单，修长的床腿互相蹭着，脚跟用力到把床垫踩出小坑，很快就把床铺弄得凌乱。  
看着自己毫无反应的手机，再看看床上难受到快要窒息的卡卡，舍甫琴科那张甜美却不带温度的笑脸在内斯塔心里慢慢淡去。他脱了上衣，只穿着一件背心坐到床边，拨弄着卡卡被汗水打湿的头发。  
“你的安德烈现在不在这里，不如我来帮你，直到他回来？这样下去你也不舒服吧。”  
桑德罗内斯塔发誓，他本来的意思只是用手——最多再用上嘴——安抚一下对方，但卡卡却挣扎着抱着他的腰蹭到他怀里，鼻腔发出意味不明的哼唧，腿也缠了上来。  
年轻人由于药物作用而硬挺的性器顶着他，卡卡扭着胯想通过蹭着内斯塔的腿而得到抚慰，不多见的、沦陷在情欲中极度渴求被人触碰的放浪模样和平时的不谙情事形成的对比过于强烈。内斯塔吞了吞口水，下一秒毫不犹豫地把手伸进卡卡裤子里，随之产生的是年轻人喉咙中发出一声黏腻的喘息。

“啊——桑德罗——啊啊啊啊——”年轻人被药物激发出真正的巴西基因，开放又热烈，色情却丝毫不下流地诱惑着不够坚定的意大利人。卡卡把内斯塔压在床上，骑着他的一条大腿来回磨蹭，腰却彻底软下来，他们上身相贴着，隔着上衣内斯塔都感觉到男人的乳尖也硬起来，擦着他的胸口。

幸好他联系不上舍甫琴科。当内斯塔把自己的性器从裤子里掏出来，和卡卡的一起挤在手里撸动抚慰的时候，他突然为乌克兰人的缺席感到一丝庆幸。巴西男孩被他摸得发出舒服的哼唧，讨好地吻内斯塔的侧颈、下巴，手探进长发男人上衣里，贪婪地摸着，又像不够满足似的，往下和内斯塔一起握住那两根上下撸动。拇指抵住别人阴茎顶端，顺时针用指节的薄茧按着头部打转，听到内斯塔的抽气声后埋在他的胸口咯咯轻笑。

不知道舍甫琴科见过没见过这孩子这副样子。  
内斯塔捏着卡卡的下巴，都不用他主动，一个眼神就让男孩凑上来主动吻他。Ricky的技术师承安德烈，此时内斯塔终于体会到乌克兰的夜场能比意大利的激烈到何种地步。才和初恋男朋友交往没多久的清纯的巴西人已经会撩拨着吮弄他的舌头，接吻的时候毫不在乎地发出色情的水声，也会主动着借由体位优势把内斯塔彻底按住了深吻——舌头彻底攻进来，不给他反抗的可能——却也是极度舒服和令人享受。

内斯塔对舍甫琴科的不爽似乎减轻了一些，借由卡卡。  
巴西人因为药效而迷迷糊糊就射了他一身，事后趴在内斯塔身上软软地笑着说抱歉，然后闭着眼睛摸到自己身后。  
用脚趾头想都知道这小孩想做什么。舍甫琴科啊舍甫琴科，离人家小朋友初夜才过了几天啊，你就让人家自己干这种事都这么自然——  
内斯塔抽着嘴角看卡卡在面前，手在身后给他自己扩张。但终究是不得要领，还是皱着眉趴下来了，从内斯塔身上翻下去，喘着粗气。

“你太着急了，这种事不能急，”知道如果再做下去后果肯定很严重，但罗马人面对这样的巴西小朋友最终选择了遵从自己内心的欲望，“过来，趴好，乖。”  
他知道马尔蒂尼在房间里藏了不少东西，现在就是它们派上用场的时候。

 

舍甫琴科看到未接来电的时候正好是离开商场准备回球员宿舍。  
“是桑德罗，”他朝马尔蒂尼扬了扬手机，“不知道出什么事了，好几个未接来电。”  
“应该不是大事，他没打给我。”马尔蒂尼把巧克力和点心放在后座，不甚在意地往回开。

 

“不是什么大事，嗯？”  
还好舍甫琴科跟随马尔蒂尼回了房间，然后就看见米兰队长床上的火辣一幕。长着一张美艳面孔的罗马人把已经意识涣散的巴西小朋友压在床上，从床单上和两个人身上的液体痕迹就能猜到之前发生了什么事。  
意大利人的手指——至少两根——都被卡卡的后穴吞没，指节弯曲着在巴西人的体内来回抖动，引发的快感让被进入的一方舒服得不住呻吟着，甚至向上抬高臀部想索取更多。

内斯塔闭着眼睛吻年轻人的后颈、后背，专注得连房门被人打开的声音都没发现。要不是舍甫琴科冰一样的声音响起，他甚至没发现床尾二位的存在。

马尔蒂尼则看着床头随便摆放的那些——有玩具、润滑、套子甚至手铐。他分辨不出哪些是用过的哪些还没用。一边的安德烈气得嘴唇发抖，马尔蒂尼斟酌着，思考该不该这时候安慰这位有可能接过自己袖标的朋友。

桑德罗那家伙好久之前就不可能仅仅通过刺激前面彻底被满足了，那家伙应该不会主动上卡卡的？但至于桑德罗会不会主动被卡卡上——马尔蒂尼不太敢打包票。

“亲爱的桑德罗，希望你能告诉我们这是怎么一回事？”马尔蒂尼还是选择了比较稳妥的问话方式。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 贵乱，没有逻辑，脏，有舔肛注意。   
> 未彻底做到最后的舍7x内13，马3x卡22，之后是一点正常mn和sk，如果一定要形容，就是生气的s7在马英俊的默许下用玩具搞了13，同时英俊带有性意味地照顾卡卡，身体力行抹去13留在卡卡身上的痕迹，悄悄为13点个蜡烛

内斯塔武力值高得不正常，但那仅限于在球场上，或偶尔在训练场。一个沉浸在欲望里的内斯塔则好对付多了，怒气值爆表的舍甫琴科轻轻松松就能搞定他。 

黑发的罗马人双手被铐在床头的栏杆上，旁边是还晕晕乎乎的卡卡——暂时由马尔蒂尼照料着。米兰队长怜爱地抚摸年轻人的额头，压低了声音温柔地引导：“Ricky，告诉我，桑德罗都对你做了什么？” 

——他被下药了，我只不过在帮忙！   
马尔蒂尼和舍甫琴科刚进房间后不久，内斯塔是这么为自己的行为辩解的，但似乎两个人都不怎么相信他。   
马尔蒂尼皱着眉嗔怪他为什么不给自己打电话，舍甫琴科则直接冷漠地哼了一声，干脆不理他。 

但没关系，他还有卡卡，巴西小孩不会说谎。   
卡卡也没辜负他。 

“抱歉，保罗……这不关桑德罗的事，是我自己，是我、是我求他……啊……”   
“看吧，我没必要骗你，两厢情愿的事情，他被人下了药，我这是为了他好！” 

“两厢情愿？你把这叫两厢情愿？”   
舍甫琴科走到床头，拿起一个情趣玩具掂了掂，脸上一点表情都没有。   
“不说这个了，你都对他做了什么？”   
内斯塔也冷冷地看着他：“跟你有什么关系，只是正常男人都会做的事。” 

 

马尔蒂尼失落地垂下头，叹了口气，温热干燥的手掌安抚一般地在卡卡上半身游走：“Ricky，他吻你了吗？”   
年轻人皱着眉艰难地点头：“抱歉保罗，是我，我忍不住——”   
“嘘……回答我的问题就好，现在我来照顾你，我会让你感觉好些的，”马尔蒂尼说话的同时看着舍甫琴科，得到对方肯定之后才继续，“他吻了你的哪里？嘴巴，耳朵，脖子？他摸你了吗，他为你口交了？”   
卡卡茫然地点头。 

“保罗你不要太过分！”   
内斯塔挣扎着想要去踹自己男朋友，他受不了看着马尔蒂尼这样，质问卡卡自己都做了什么，又或者代替桑德罗自己去抚慰被下药的年轻人——他说不准自己是不是在妒忌，妒忌卡卡？ 

舍甫琴科上了床，双腿分开跪坐在桑德罗腿上，压制住他令他不能自由活动：“别动，不然我把你的脚也铐住。”男人手上还拿着玩具，内斯塔不知道那东西会不会、以及什么时候会被用在自己身上。 

身边的马尔蒂尼一只手放在卡卡颈后同年轻人接吻，从卡卡激烈的反应和发出的喉音就能感受到他被吻得有多么舒服。年轻人放松下来，腿下意识打开了，被队长放开的时候剧烈地喘气。   
“这里呢，他舔过吗？”马尔蒂尼的指尖轻抚着卡卡胸口的凸起，得到的是肯定的答复。 

“保罗·马尔蒂尼！我警告你——”   
他的咒骂还没说完，嘴里就被塞进一根东西，只能发出呜咽声。该死的舍甫琴科完全不知道这些道具的正确用途，又或者只是为了让他能闭嘴。   
“弄湿它，如果你等下不想太难受。”舍甫琴科平时说话的时候喜欢拖着音节，听起来总在撒娇，但此时这男人绝对是在嘲讽，他还拿着那根小玩具的末端，在内斯塔嘴里恶意搅动一番。 

马尔蒂尼抱着卡卡的上半身含弄他胸前的红点。他眼中仿佛不带任何情欲，但行为又温柔得让人无法招架，致命地撩人。先轻吻一下发胀的凸起，再用舌面来回扫过整片区域，然后含住了那块皮肤吸吮。他做的很慢，但是有效。卡卡难以自制地抬起上身迎合他的动作，一条手臂挡在自己眼前，不想被在场的男友看到自己放荡的表情。 

舍甫琴科伸手拿开卡卡挡住脸的手臂，碰了碰卡卡侧脸示意他没有关系。随后探身从床头拿了一个硅胶制成的、可以调节大小的细细的圆环，神色勉强地箍在内斯塔半勃起的性器上并调节好了大小让它卡在上面。男人嘴巴里还塞着东西，手被固定着，腿被压着，却又挣扎起来。舍甫琴科才不管他，他看内斯塔的眼神无比冷淡，仿佛那不是他的队友而是他的敌人。   
他不想跟他讲话，不想碰他，不想看到和这个美艳的男人相关的任何事，在桑德罗那么对卡卡之后。舍甫琴科被愤怒冲昏头，自动选择不去接受是自己男朋友主动朝内斯塔求欢的事实。 

马尔蒂尼意图抹去桑德罗在卡卡身上留下的痕迹，并示意舍甫琴科在这期间可以按他的喜好惩戒这个男人。可是，他要怎么做，他根本就不想看到这男人的脸。   
舍甫琴科拿了指套戴在自己手上，然后是一些润滑，强迫自己把现在的事当作可以尽情报复内斯塔的机会。 

虽然不想承认，不过罗马人的身体也像脸一样诱惑，细骨架，修长结实的肌肉，形状和大小都无可挑剔的阴茎，但这和舍甫琴科没关系。他用沾着润滑剂的手勉强撸了撸对方，趁着男人因为快感呻吟的时候抬起他的腿，然后用戴着套的手指抵着穴口碾磨。 

男人体内热得烫手，内斯塔嘴里塞着东西没法讲话，只好用眼神杀人，但舍甫琴科不在乎。不像做爱，而更像是在完成什么任务似的，他的手指在男人后穴搅动，抵抗着体腔内的灼热和剧烈的挤压，扩张它，然后找到最致命的弱点，他很擅长这个，在和卡卡做的时候为了乐趣和情趣不介意做长久的前戏，玩到他男朋友精神涣散双腿发抖地渴求他，但是对内斯塔？ 

“Emmm——啊啊啊——”   
小穴剧烈收缩和男人扭动的臀部让舍甫琴科知道自己找对了地方。但他并没有直接攻击那一点，而是恶劣地在周围的地方按压，唯独避开了最能令男人产生快感的地方。   
内斯塔此刻已经红透了，仰着头竭力抑制着，隔靴搔痒般的快感从下半身传来。他知道舍甫琴科不会放过折磨他的机会，在这之前他也觉得自己肯定能撑过去。 

乌克兰男人几乎是在玩弄他，彻底逼出他的狼狈，然后以一种旁观者的姿态享受他的不堪。他除了必须要进行的接触之外，几乎不碰他，肢体交错，亲吻和抚摸，那是舍甫琴科只肯留给情人的温存，以至于内斯塔身上已经红得发烫，敏感得滴一滴水上去都能让他发抖。可现实是他连一滴水的温柔都得不到。 

舍甫琴科不情不愿地用手指撑大内斯塔的肠道，除了没有刻意挤压过前列腺，他戴着指交套的手指已经熟悉了内斯塔体内的情况。   
“我把它拿出来，不准说话，除非回答问题。”然后他抽出了意大利人嘴里的硅胶玩具。 

“混蛋！变态！我操你——”   
骂人的话没说完就被塞进来的、另一只手的手指夹住了舌头。   
小道具已经被唾液充分润湿了，舍甫琴科面无表情地把它对准男人下面，缓缓塞了进去。   
“呜……啊啊……”对方瞬间没了叫骂的气势，分着腿发出呻吟，扭着身体，只希望玩具能被塞到合适的位置——他实在太需要被满足了。 

在那根东西彻底塞进去以后内斯塔舒服地小声叹气，下半身爽得绷紧，又被刺激得忍不住发着抖。然后他看向旁边，马尔蒂尼舔着卡卡的喉结，然后沿着男人身体一路向下轻吻。 

“我多希望你没对他做这些事，桑德罗，”年长的男人感受到他的眼神，和内斯塔对视，然后又转向了卡卡，指尖擦着性器顶端，“他……摸过这里，也用过嘴，对吗？” 

一股羞耻感和强烈的嫉妒冲击着内斯塔的脑子，他要炸了，他确实对卡卡做过那些事，但马尔蒂尼是他的，只是他一个人的，他不能、他不能—— 

旁边的卡卡被男人温柔地彻底“照顾”，胸膛剧烈的起伏，马尔蒂尼给了他太多，也太温柔。男孩露出毫无防备的一面，眼神迷离地躺着，对男人的问题也毫无保留。 

“是的，我们……对对方、用嘴，还有，我后面、啊……保罗、保罗……”还没说完他就被含住下体。马尔蒂尼如果想让人得到快感和安慰，那他就一定能成功，何况对方还是这么年轻又缺乏经验的后辈。   
缓慢地含住发红流水的顶端，在口腔内用舌尖快速戳弄小孔，舔着小勾，还没被彻底吞下，卡卡就被刺激得胡乱抓着床单大叫起来。马尔蒂尼甚至都还没开始吸他呢。   
“保罗、啊……”   
马尔蒂尼吐出了他，轻轻叹气，然后换了种温和的方式，侧着头，伸出舌头去舔年轻人的柱身，每一下都“顺便”舔过头部，同时还用手托着囊袋揉弄。   
卡卡挺了挺身体，像是要把自己彻底暴露在队长的面前。 

“他让你射在他嘴里了吗，Ricky？” 

“够了！”内斯塔咬了舍甫琴科的手指，然后在对方抽出手的时候喊出来，“你不要再问了！我说还不行吗？！”   
马尔蒂尼笑着亲了亲年轻人的大腿内侧，然后看向自己的恋人：“好，那你说，我听你的。” 

 

也不管会不会让舍甫琴科更加生气（虽然一定是肯定的），内斯塔被塞着玩具的同时低声承认着自己所做的事。卡卡恍惚着开口替他解释是自己不好，却被马尔蒂尼轻轻按住嘴唇。   
“就是这样，互相摸对方。舔。我用手帮他射出来，”随后内斯塔看向舍甫琴科，男人手里拿着一个遥控器，令他有不好的预感，但内斯塔既然已经决定了要说实话，“然后我让他趴着，你知道，一次根本不够，我又知道他喜欢用后边，又或者，是你让他喜欢那样的，对吗，安德烈？” 

舍甫琴科面无表情地按了遥控器上的一个按键。   
内斯塔体内的小东西快速地、有规律地震动起来，他被突然到来的快感激得突然弓起了后背，但还是断断续续挑衅。 

“他让你舔过他后边吗，安德烈？你想象不到当时Ricky有多么饥渴，按着他的腰舔几下他就高潮了，然后是手指，可惜你回来的太早，我还没——”   
安德烈·舍甫琴科突然俯身吻了他，同时内斯塔的身体痉挛一般抖动起来，乌克兰人把震动的频率和振幅都调到了最大。 

舍甫琴科自己也已经勃起了，在内斯塔描述着卡卡如何如何的时候，既愤怒又难过，还有强烈的妒忌，他不常吃醋，毕竟卡卡非常、非常爱他，可一旦事情牵扯到内斯塔——

“你应该庆幸我在你上他之前回来，桑德罗。”

内斯塔被吻的同时承受着体内的刺激，叫也叫不出，只能发出难堪的音节，他从大腿抖到脚趾，被舍甫琴科亲了这事也给他心理上带来强烈冲击，他现在完全就是大脑一片空白。口腔黏膜和舌头、后穴，还有挤在他们俩之间的、被套上硅胶环的、射不了的阴茎——妈的，这男人现在又发狠地吻他——他说不好自己是爽还是不堪更多一些。

 

另一侧马尔蒂尼把卡卡翻过去，一边摸遍年轻人的全身，一边在他耳边坚定地要求着，虽然他的声音很小、很轻：“Ricky，忘记桑德罗吧，忘记他对你做的事。在照料你的人是我，吻你的，摸你舔你的人是我，只有我，现在我抚摸你，吻你，然后你会射出来。但是，你是安德烈的，这一点不会变。” 

然后他吻着男孩的后背，沿着脊柱向下，分开大腿掰开臀缝，舌头沿着股缝上下把穴口包括靠下方的会阴彻底舔湿，并用舌尖顶着后穴边缘戳刺。那里前不久刚被内斯塔的手指进入，现在还放松着，马尔蒂尼不太费力就把舌尖挤进去一点点。   
卡卡在马尔蒂尼身下一颤一颤，舒服得说不出话，嘴里磕磕绊绊叫着舍甫琴科的名字，似乎是在幻想着对自己这么做的人是安德烈。   
马尔蒂尼一边用舌头推挤靠外侧的一小段肠壁，一边用手从穴口附近开始抚摩，括约肌周围的软肉，臀部和腿根，腿根内侧的皮肤，挤压敏感的会阴然后按摩着囊袋来到前方，去轻轻撸动性器，不忘用关节处粗糙的茧用力去蹭着龟头。 

哪怕卡卡之前做爱的对象是舍甫琴科，这样的刺激对于缺乏经历的年轻人来说也有点过分。他叫着舍甫琴科的名字，很快就被又舔又摸地释放在马尔蒂尼手上。米兰队长把自家正当红的中场翻过身来，轻柔地吻着他的腿根，含住刚射过的性器头部，温和地把那里吮干净，还轻轻吻了一下，然后嘴唇再度沿着身体重心向上亲过小腹、肚脐、两边发红的乳头，喉结，下巴，嘴唇，耳朵，鼻尖，最后在年轻人额头印下一个奖励似的吻。 

“我们Ricky很乖。” 

马尔蒂尼穿戴得整整齐齐从床上下来，和舍甫琴科换了个位置：“现在看看不乖的人会得到什么吧。亚历桑德罗·内斯塔，你最好别再让我……”   
舍甫琴科在另一边脱了衣服躺到卡卡身侧，这边内斯塔用脚勾着马尔蒂尼的膝盖：“脱。”   
他只说了一个字，然后他的队长叹了口气，就摇着头解开皮带脱了裤子。   
“过来，”内斯塔用那双渴求的、充斥着欲望的眼睛看着他，舌头舔着上唇，马尔蒂尼几乎都能听出请求的意味，“我要你……” 

他走到床头，跨坐在内斯塔胸前，看着男人手被铐在床头，一副淫荡的样子吞吐着自己的阴茎，那双腿也缠上了他的身体。 

内斯塔用喉咙挤压着他，在马尔蒂尼发出满足的声音后试图吐出来，却被男人按着继续在嘴里抽插。马尔蒂尼不会很用力，至少不像内斯塔自己为男人口交时那么用力，他大概只是喜欢自己的阴茎在内斯塔口腔里进出的那种感觉，或者视觉。   
“舔干净。”   
内斯塔照做了，舔干净那上面自己的唾液和前夜——男人已经完全兴奋了，然后他皱着眉抱怨：“把我身后那玩意拿出去，还有上面这破东西。” 

 

而后，马尔蒂尼居然转头去看了眼舍甫琴科。米兰7号正侧身躺在卡卡身后，温存地抱着他进出。他不甘愿地点点头，然后马尔蒂尼小心地取出内斯塔体内的玩具。去掉硅胶环的时候他们遇上点小麻烦，不知是不是累计的快感所致，马尔蒂尼一边吮吸内斯塔的胸口一边安抚他，随后吻了吻他的下腹，去对付那个小环，取掉之后他稍微用两个手指夹着内斯塔的性器，但仅仅是这样，男人就射了出来，白浊的液体有不少喷在马尔蒂尼脸上。 

舍甫琴科在旁边无声地嘲笑，同闭着眼睛的卡卡接吻。 

马尔蒂尼也愣住了，甚至伸舌头舔了舔那体液，确定这是内斯塔干的事。后者表现出难得的羞愧：“抱歉……不过别想我会替你舔掉它，赶快擦掉！” 

马尔蒂尼把内斯塔手上的禁锢解开，然后笑着递给他纸巾盒：“你来擦，擦干净点。”   
“……”   
内斯塔不知道该骂人还是该骂自己，接过纸巾后坐在马尔蒂尼身上，擦着擦着就感觉对方用自己身体代替之前的玩具插了进来。   
“操——”   
“我脸上还有，你倒是擦干净啊。”马尔蒂尼抱着他调笑，听着却像撒娇。   
内斯塔抱着他的肩膀，闷声道：“反正一会还会弄脏，等做完了我再——草——”   
“行，听你的，就是不知道什么时候能完……”   
男人今晚还一次都没有释放过，内斯塔跪在马尔蒂尼身上，被对方一次次的进入碾磨着前列腺，眯着眼紧紧扶着肩膀。这感觉比玩具熟悉太多了，他的身体都记得男人勃起时的形状，肠道快乐地包裹着对方的性器收缩挤压，屁股上下快速摆动着，完全不受他控制了。马尔蒂尼知道怎样能让他高潮，这具身体被他亲自操开，而他也清楚取悦男人的方式。 

内斯塔在马尔蒂尼耳边小声说话，嘴角带着虚弱的笑意，然后就被男人突然放倒了按在床上，换了个姿势抽插。马尔蒂尼的动作几乎有点凶狠，和之前安抚卡卡的时候判若两人，内斯塔被撞得需要抬手扶着床头的栏杆来防止自己磕到头，但腿还紧紧缠在男人腰上。 

夜深以后，舍甫琴科带卡卡回房间。年轻人被两个体能超人的、技术也不逊色的后卫搞了两次，之后又被自己男朋友边说着骚话边艹得射在床上，眼泪浸湿了被单。消磨过药效以后他已经基本清醒，但舍甫琴科没有要放过他，拖回房间又是一通折腾。 

马尔蒂尼只会在他们单独相处的时候流露出这幅样子。懒懒地指责内斯塔浪过了头，动作却毫不留情，大开大合地一插到底，他知道这也是对方喜欢的方式，哪怕已经哭出来。 

内斯塔就是欠干，这没什么好说的。马尔蒂尼不想强调舍甫琴科和卡卡对对方有多重要，也不想说自己有多不希望内斯塔去调戏别人家小男朋友。这都没有用，只有艹他，越狠越好，掐住他的阴茎不让射等着他求饶，然后逼着他答应那一件件事情。 

“以后出事了给我打电话，别自作主张，知道了吗？”   
“你混蛋！你比安德烈还——啊、啊啊——”   
“在床上不准叫我以外的名字，我以为你早就学会了，唉……”   
“马尔蒂尼你就是个——给我啊啊——你放手，快点进来！！”   
“我不，答应我，桑德罗，重复我的话，我刚才说了什么？”   
“你……”   
“说呀，说了就给你。”   
“你放——艹——不要弄了！！我说！我说！” 

…… 

马尔蒂尼把已经虚脱的男人仍在床上就去洗澡，洗完以后递给对方一杯可乐，就把内斯塔赶到卫生间去清理自己。他通常不这样无情，但今天对方实在太过分了，需要给点教训。   
不过以后舍甫琴科应该可以放心了。   
当队长真的好心累哦。


End file.
